Earth
Earth is homeworld of human race setting When The Magius were green energy aliens without solid physical forms which crash-landed on Earth several centuries ago. Without a way to contact their planet of origin or leave Earth, they settled on the planet. As they required solid physical forms to survive on Earth for long periods, they resorted to jacking animals and later, humans, to survive. Initially, the Magius were by large a peaceful, albeit predatory, alien beings. While they did feed on humans for Runes, they did not wish to rule humans or even intervene in human affairs, and simply wanted to coexist alongside humanity. However, humanity did not take their eerie abilities well and the conflict between soon culminated into widespread persecutions and witch hunts over the centuries. To prevent their impending extinction, the Council of 101 was formed and events were manipulated to ensure the Magius' protection and a steady supply of Runes. Effectively hidden for prolonged periods and events manipulated to ensure concealment, the Magius were soon forgotten by the rest of humanity over the centuries. as The began of Third Galactic Reich and the 71st Year of the True Calenda. Seventy percent of all human beings have migrated from Earth to other planets of the Solar System and a Dyson sphere, constructed around an artificial Sun. The world is divided between two superpowers called the Dorssia Military Pact Federation (Dorssia) and the Atlantic Ring United States (ARUS), and a neutral nation called JIOR, the Japan and Islands of Oceanian Republic, that has prospered economically. In the same year, the Dyson sphere, built by JIOR, is invaded by the Dorssian military forces. Haruto Tokishima, a student from Sakimori High School living on the sphere's "Module 77", discovers a mysterious and powerful mecha called Valvrave (ヴァルヴレイヴ Varuvureivu) and uses it to defend the module from a Dorssian invasion that takes over the rest of JIOR. However, after piloting it Haruto becomes an immortal who requires to feed on others. Once they learn that both Dorssia and the ARUS intend to claim the Valvrave for themselves, with no concern with their lives, the students of Sakimori High declare Module 77 an independent state and abandon JIOR territory. Soon after, several other Valvraves are found inside the school and some of them are claimed by other students who join Haruto's fight to protect it. Once Haruto is approached by L-elf Karlstein, a Dorssian spy who claims to have the intentions to one day stage a revolution in his own country, both join forces in an unlikely alliance to secure the sovereignty of their new-found nation declared and officially recognized as New JIOR. The commander of the Dorssia Military Pact Federation Cain Dressel eventually leads an invasion to Module 77 and steals the last Valvrave being revealed as another immortal being like Haruto. Two months later, after Module 77 successfully arrives at the Moon, New JIOR starts receiving international support albeit carefully overseen by the ARUS government. A group leaves the Moon en route to Earth with Haruto resolving to locate the Valvrave creators and learn how to revert to becoming human once more before destroying the Valvraves himself. On Earth, Haruto learns the Valvrave absorbs the pilot's memories and will soon kill him. Nevertheless, he decides to keep piloting so that no other bears the burden. L-elf tries rescuing Dorssian princess Lieselotte who explains to Haruto that a race known as Magius landed on Earth a few centuries ago and began possessing Earth's lifeforms in order to survive. As time passed they created an organization called the Council of One Hundred and One to conceal their existence from humanity while securing Runes for their survival. After the group returns to Module 77 with the Valvrave's creators but at the cost of Lieselotte's life and the capture of Saki Rukino, the Council of One Hundred and One exposes the Valvrave's pilots identities as immortals by using Saki. With this ARUS starts gunning down the Module 77 students who expel Haruto from the Module so that the attacks will stop, resulting in Kyūma Inuzuka giving his life to save them and allow them to escape. However, Haruto, Saki, Raizō Yamada, Akira Renbōkoji and L-elf work with Dorssian agents A-drei, X-eins and royalist leader Kriemhild to reveal that the Dorssians are also immortals. In the aftermath, Haruto kills Cain in combat but dies as a result of the Valvrave draining his memories. The series then moves to a future where the surviving Valvrave pilots are attempting to make peace with unknown life forms, while Haruto's childhood friend, Shōko Sashinami becomes the pilot of Unit 1 to carry on Haruto's dream of coexistence. Story plot The Magius a green energy aliens without solid physical forms which crash-landed on Earth several centuries ago. Without a way to contact their planet of origin or leave Earth, they settled on the planet. As they required solid physical forms to survive on Earth for long periods, they resorted to jacking animals and later, humans, to survive. Initially, the Magius were by large a peaceful, albeit predatory, alien beings. While they did feed on humans for Runes, they did not wish to rule humans or even intervene in human affairs, and simply wanted to coexist alongside humanity. However, humanity did not take their eerie abilities well and the conflict between soon culminated into widespread persecutions and witch hunts over the centuries. To prevent their impending extinction, the Council of 101 was formed and events were manipulated to ensure the Magius' protection and a steady supply of Runes. Effectively hidden for prolonged periods and events manipulated to ensure concealment, the Magius were soon forgotten by the rest of humanity over the centuries. as The began of Third Galactic Reich and the 71st Year of the True Calenda. Seventy percent of all human beings have migrated from Earth to other planets of the Solar System and a Dyson sphere, constructed around an artificial Sun. The world is divided between two superpowers called the Dorssia Military Pact Federation (Dorssia) and the Atlantic Ring United States (ARUS), and a neutral nation called JIOR, the Japan and Islands of Oceanian Republic, that has prospered economically. In the same year, the Dyson sphere, built by JIOR, is invaded by the Dorssian military forces. Haruto Tokishima, a student from Sakimori High School living on the sphere's "Module 77", discovers a mysterious and powerful mecha called Valvrave (ヴァルヴレイヴ Varuvureivu) and uses it to defend the module from a Dorssian invasion that takes over the rest of JIOR. However, after piloting it Haruto becomes an immortal who requires to feed on others. Once they learn that both Dorssia and the ARUS intend to claim the Valvrave for themselves, with no concern with their lives, the students of Sakimori High declare Module 77 an independent state and abandon JIOR territory. Soon after, several other Valvraves are found inside the school and some of them are claimed by other students who join Haruto's fight to protect it. Once Haruto is approached by L-elf Karlstein, a Dorssian spy who claims to have the intentions to one day stage a revolution in his own country, both join forces in an unlikely alliance to secure the sovereignty of their new-found nation declared and officially recognized as New JIOR. The commander of the Dorssia Military Pact Federation Cain Dressel eventually leads an invasion to Module 77 and steals the last Valvrave being revealed as another immortal being like Haruto. Two months later, after Module 77 successfully arrives at the Moon, New JIOR starts receiving international support albeit carefully overseen by the ARUS government. A group leaves the Moon en route to Earth with Haruto resolving to locate the Valvrave creators and learn how to revert to becoming human once more before destroying the Valvraves himself. On Earth, Haruto learns the Valvrave absorbs the pilot's memories and will soon kill him. Nevertheless, he decides to keep piloting so that no other bears the burden. L-elf tries rescuing Dorssian princess Lieselotte who explains to Haruto that a race known as Magius landed on Earth a few centuries ago and began possessing Earth's lifeforms in order to survive. As time passed they created an organization called the Council of One Hundred and One to conceal their existence from humanity while securing Runes for their survival. After the group returns to Module 77 with the Valvrave's creators but at the cost of Lieselotte's life and the capture of Saki Rukino, the Council of One Hundred and One exposes the Valvrave's pilots identities as immortals by using Saki. With this ARUS starts gunning down the Module 77 students who expel Haruto from the Module so that the attacks will stop, resulting in Kyūma Inuzuka giving his life to save them and allow them to escape. However, Haruto, Saki, Raizō Yamada, Akira Renbōkoji and L-elf work with Dorssian agents A-drei, X-eins and royalist leader Kriemhild to reveal that the Dorssians are also immortals. In the aftermath, Haruto kills Cain in combat but dies as a result of the Valvrave draining his memories. The series then moves to a future where the surviving Valvrave pilots are attempting to make peace with unknown life forms, while Haruto's childhood friend, Shōko Sashinami becomes the pilot of Unit 1 to carry on Haruto's dream of coexistence. Story The modified Valvrave 02 piloted by Cain destroys the Module 77 communications terminal and proceeds to clash with the Valvrave 01. As Unit 01 becomes overwhelmed by Unit 02's power, X-eins' Kirchbaum intercepts the duel to avenge H-neun. As the Magius also pass off the conference's events as an act to the world, A-drei's Kirchbaum finds himself blocked by a battle crazed Q-vier. When Unit 01 finds itself blasted straight into Module 77, X-eins mounts a failed suicide attack against Unit 02. In the midst of Haruto's Rune deprivation, L-elf shows up and they combine their skills against Cain by way of a possession. At the same time, A-drei kills Q-vier after failing to reason with him. As the Valvrave 01 and 02 head into space once more, Cain blames the Valvrave pilots for disrupting the Magius' attempt at world peace. Amidst the chaos, President Anderson also exposes the Magius to the world, sparking various Dorssian uprisings in favor of the Royalists. As Unit 02 pushes Unit 01 to its limit, Haruto calls upon the fighting spirit of his friends, amplifying Unit 01's power and brutally destroys Unit 02, killing Cain whilst also losing all of his memories in the process. In the aftermath, L-elf awakens in the cockpit and rushes to a weakened amnesiac Haruto. Realizing the steep cost of their victory, L-elf sheds tears for his friend before Haruto passes on. In the epilogue, humanity bands together to hunt down the remaining Magius while peace finally dawns on the new world order. Finally, as Saki and Akira conclude the origin story of the Third Galactic Empire to the Prince, Shōko meets two hostile alien lifeforms in the Memorial Core and offers them friendship—echoing what Haruto would have done. The cockpit of Valvrave 01 runs by itself and suddenly, it displays the happy memories of Sakimori Academy and a new question is displayed on the monitor saying: "Before operating the Valvrave, you must answer this question. Do you trust humans?". Category:Locations